Caprice
by Moshi Moshi Mai
Summary: On August 1st, 2008, this story was pronounced dead. Sorry.
1. Timeless Waltz

A/N-Welcome to my second "Rippal" fanfic! Since so many of you guys wouldn't stop telling me to spell it Gippal I finally gave in _grin _Here's the first chapter! Tell me what you think, k? Let's get started! Oh yeah, this is gonna be Gippal's POV since I wanted to switch and try something new. Also, this fic is gonna be more lighthearted and fun. But if you want some angst, tell me so I can change the plot a little bit. I won't mind. There will barely be any conflicts and when they do come around, they won't be life-altering. Oh, and I want everything to be perfect, like spelling, grammar and all that jazz so even if there's the tiniest mistake, please tell me because I really want this story to be absolutely perfect! Let's get started!

♫**Caprice♫**

Chapter One: Timeless Waltz

"**_My love for you burns deep_**

_**Inside me, so strong**_

_**Embers of times we had**_

_**And now here I stand lost in a memory**_

_**I see your face and smile."**_

_This party sucks. _

That one thought remained on my mind as I took another swig of who knows what. I ruffled my already messy blonde hair and leaned against the table, bored out of my mind. What was I doing here, anyway? Oh yeah, I remember. Celebrating the defeat of Vegnagun and the Eternal Calm. Yeah…right. Whoopee. How important is this? **WHY** did I have to come?

I sighed, walking back over to the refreshments and pouring some punch into my cup. Someone tapped me on the shoulder and I slowly turned around, plastering on one of my famous fake-but-you-can't-tell-it-is smiles.

"Hi…_Gippal_." The girl started laughing shrilly, covering her mouth with her hand. I resisted the urge to wince and merely smirked at her, winking. She blushed. That was effortless Shyly, she placed her hands behind her back and leaned her head to the side, smiling. "Will you dance with me?"

"Sorry, babe. Dancing isn't my thing," I replied. To be honest, I can't dance. You heard me. Now shut up. The girl smiled up at me and grabbed my hand anyway. I _really_ don't like it when other people touch me like that.

"Once you dance with me, you'll want to dance!" she said in a sugary voice and proceeded to try and drag me to the floor. I tugged back and sauntered back to the refreshment table, shaking my head.

"I said no, babe." She frowned at me, huffed, spun on her heel, and stormed away. Yeah, well, whatever. I didn't really care anyway. So the party continued on and I wondered why I was staying here anyway. I obviously wasn't needed. I soon felt a presence at my side and glanced at the person. "Baralai," I greeted.

"Gippal," he replied, nodding his platinum-colored head. "How are things with the Machine Faction?"

"Good. How's Bevelle doing?" I asked, trying to sound interested.

"Good." He seemed to be avoiding my gaze, his eyes searching the couples dancing, as if…_seeking_ someone. A sly grin appeared on my face and I nudged Baralai suggestively, wiggling my eyebrows.

"Looking for someone, eh? _EH_?" I cackled as he blushed faintly, scoffing and crossing his arms.

"I am looking for no one, Gippal." I rolled my eye and shook my head, still grinning.

"_Riiiiight._" I knew exactly who he was looking for. That Paine chick. Back in our Crimson Squad days, it was so obvious how Baralai felt for Paine. Hell, Nooj and I had been placing bets on when he was gonna confess his undying love for her. Sadly, it still hasn't happened, and if someone doesn't do the pushing, they're never gonna be together.

I scanned the crowd with my one eye and smirked as I spotted Paine, who was chatting with Yuna. Grinning, I shouted as loud as I could.

"**PAINE! HEY, PAINE! OVER HERE!**" I could hear Baralai gasp in mortification as the woman clad in black focused her ruby gaze on me. She said something to the ex-summoner and strolled over, looking _almost_ as bored as I was.

"Yes?" she drawled, crossing her arms and eyeing Baralai, who was deliberately avoiding her piercing gaze. Feeling happy playing matchmaker, I looped my arm around Baralai's neck and hugged him close, hearing him choking.

"I think Baralai here would like a dance with a certain woman in front of me." I winked as Paine's eyes widened and Baralai started to protest, his cheeks flaming.

"No, no! It's not like that!" Baralai tried futilely, waving his arms frantically. Paine's left eyebrow shot up. "Umm…I mean, not that I don't want to dance with you. I mean…ugh…" Then something rare happened. Paine smiled.

"Let's dance, then." She grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the dance floor as Baralai continued to stutter like an idiot and I gaped at the couple. Well who would've thought that Paine had it in her?

"Well…my work here is done," I muttered. I was alone once more. I glanced down at my watch and noted that it was now eight o'clock. Well, there was nothing to do here, so I might as well go back to Djose and work with my Machine Faction, right? That thought in mind, I made my way across the floor and was about to walk up to Yuna to bid her goodnight when someone collided with me. I nearly fell over from the impact and composed myself quickly, standing straight up to glare at my attacker. The person latched onto my arm and dragged me next to them.

"See, I have a boyfriend! This is him! And I don't think he'd want me to dance with you because he gets jealous really easily!" My eye widened as I recognized the voice.

"_Rikku?_" I hissed, looking down. And sure enough, it was Cid's little girl. She was wearing her usual Thief dressphere, her long blonde hair decorated with colorful baubles and beads. She looked up and gaped, then looked back at the guy that she was talking to, who I hadn't noticed.

"Play along with me, please!" she pleaded quietly, and then forced a grin at the creepy looking guy. The guy's stormy grey eyes flicked up from Rikku's face to mine and he frowned slightly.

"You're…her _boyfriend?_" His voice seemed almost taunting and disbelieving, as if he didn't buy someone like me could go out with someone like her. That pissed me off, quite frankly, and I rose up to the silent challenge. Smirking, I wrapped an arm around Rikku's shoulders, pulled her in front of me and pushed her up against my chest, hearing her squeak in protest.

"Yeah, what does it look like?" What the hell was I doing? And what _did _it look like? The brown-haired man seemed to take it into consideration and nodded slowly.

"…Ok. May I have a dance with her, please?" His gaze refocused on Rikku, who started to fidget uncomfortably.

"No. _I'm_ dancing with her." As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, I wanted to punch myself. I'd _dance_ with her? I can't dance!

"Um…you are?" she squeaked as if reading my mind, peering up at me with her swirled eyes.

"…"

"Yes! Yes he is!" I turned behind me to see who it was. That ex-summoner chick. Yuna. What the hell was she thinking? I scowled as I noticed the sappy smile plastered onto her face. What was going on in that mind of hers? She opened her mouth to say something when a blonde-haired man came up behind her and kissed her on the cheek. She smiled lovingly at him and I realized that he must be that guy…what was his name again? Tie-dye? Well whatever, not my problem. He then whispered something in her ear. She nodded energetically and waved us goodbye before leaving with her boyfriend. Back to our current situation…

"Well then…I guess I'll leave you two to your dance, then." Without another word, the stranger turned around and disappeared into the crowd. I scratched the back of my head as the two of us stood awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor.

"Well…I guess I'll see you later." As I turned around to leave she latched onto me again and I noticed the anxiousness in her eyes.

"You don't understand! If he sees me alone, he'll most likely come on to me again! You_ have _to dance with me!" I stared at her.

"No way." I continued to walk away and smirked slightly as Rikku continued to persist, digging her heels into the floor as I started to struggle to leave.

"**PLEASE!**"

"Hmm…no."

"Giiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiippppppppaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllllllllllll……"

"How many times do I have to say—" I turned around to reprimand her for whining so much, but then I realized that was a bad idea. She grabbed my other hand and jabbed her slender fingers into the only spot that made me vulnerable, the only spot that only she knew about (and only by pure accident). _My ribs._ Damn those ribs. I immediately started laughing like a psycho as she continued her merciless assault, proceeding to drag me to the dance floor.

She placed her left hand in my right and placed my left hand onto her waist. The song was a fast pace, and while other couples were dancing without touching, Rikku didn't give me that chance as she was sure I was going to run away if she loosened her grip. She was very wise.

Needless to say, it was a _very_ awkward dance. She spun me around while laughing heartily, which only made me smile in return. Damn her. Deciding to play along, I pulled her body closer to mine and outstretched our hands, smirking when she squeaked. We started doing the tango, which was totally ridiculous because it had nothing to do with the song, but I couldn't help myself. We started laughing madly and I realized just how good of a time I was having.

That was Rikku for you...always making me smile. She caught the intent gaze I was giving her and blushed, earning a smug smile from me. The fast paced song soon faded into a slower one. Hesitantly, I pried her fingers from me, deciding that one song was enough. Apparently not for her. She latched onto me again and I sighed, giving into her.

"Does that guy really scare you _that _much?" I teased, seeing her starting to pout. I didn't think she would reply, since it was meant to be rhetorical.

"Just a little," she admitted, surprising me. I unconsciously pulled her closer to me, hearing her sigh. Orchestral music started to play and a young woman stood up on the stage. She was dressed in a floor-length sleeveless white gown that made her look like an angel. Her long light brown and wavy tresses tumbled past her shoulders to mid-waist and her pale face had light makeup on, enhancing her deity-like beauty. The audience ooh'd and ah'd at the stunning looker and she smiled, blue eyes twinkling.

_When somebody loves you_

_It's no good unless he loves you - all the way_

_Happy to be near you_

_When you need someone to cheer you – all the way_

A handsome man dressed in a fine tuxedo appeared on the stage and the song became a duet. The crowd cheered. Couples danced on the floor, each lost forever in the other's eyes. Rikku moved closer to me and leaned her head against my chest, hiding a smile. I looked forward and noticed that stranger staring at us from his place on the sidelines. He caught my glance and frowned a little. I smirked and wrapped my arm more snugly around her waist, making him scowl.

_Taller than the tallest tree is_

_That's how it's got to feel_

_Deeper than the deep blue sea is_

_That's how deep it goes – if it's real_

What…? What is this feeling inside of me? I looked down at the girl in my arms and smiled a little. How could she always elicit this feeling in me? This sense of possessiveness and care…I didn't want to let her go now. I hugged her closer, burying my face into her neck and inhaling her sweet scent. She stiffened a little, but relaxed, sighing contentedly.

_When somebody needs you (When somebody needs you)_

_It's no good unless he needs you (It's no good unless she needs you) – all the way _

_Through the good or lean years (Through the years…)_

_And for all those in-between years (For all those years) – come what may (come what may)_

Yuna and Tidus stood off to the side. The ex-summoner was leaning against her boyfriend's chest as his strong tanned arms wrapped around her. She stared at the couple in front of her, a faint smile on her face. It seemed as if they didn't notice anyone else around them. Looking to her right, she spotted Baralai and Paine dancing quite closely, a small smile on the warrior's face.

_Who knows where the road will lead us_

_Only a fool would say (Only a fool would say)_

_But if you let me love you_

_It's for sure I'm gonna love you_

_All the way_

_All the way…_

"Hey, Gippal?" Rikku whispered, snuggling up against my chest. I smiled and looked down at her blonde head, tucking it under my chin.

"Hmm?"

"This is nice, isn't it?" she mumbled quietly. I smirked and a chuckle escaped me, making her giggle.

"Sure is."

_Taller than the tallest tree is_

_That's how it's got to feel_

_Deeper than the deep blue sea is_

_That's how deep it goes – if it's real_

"Tidus?"

"Yeah, Yuna?" The brunette looked up at her smiling boyfriend and felt her heart melt at the simple gesture.

"Rikku's done so much for me. If it weren't for her, you and I wouldn't be together right now."

"Is that so?" the ex-blitzball player questioned, kissing her lips. Yuna smiled and returned it, pulling away.

"Yeah. So I want to return the favor. You see Gippal dancing with her?" Tidus blinked and then nodded, an evil smile on his handsome face. "I see you understand where I'm going with this. Want to be matchmaking partners?"

"Wait a second…don't tell me you were the one who sent that stranger over to Rikku so she would bump into Gippal…"

"Well, no…that was pure coincidence, but it did give me an idea…I'm going to have a 'chat' with this stranger…"

_And when somebody needs you (When somebody)_

_It's no good unless she needs you – all the way _

_Through the good or lean years_

_And for all those in-between years – come what may (come what may)_

As the music continued to surround us, I heard Cid's girl gasp.

"What?"

"Look, look, look! Yunie's dancing with that creep!" I casually twirled us around so I could see what Rikku was observing. Sure enough, the brown-haired chick was in the arms of that dude, and her mouth was moving. What was she doing? I looked at the crowd to spot Tidus with his arms crossed, but no scowl on his face. What the…?

"I don't get it," she muttered, as if reading my thoughts. I silently nodded in reply. "Oh well…" She trailed off, hiding her face in my shoulder once more. If possible, I brought her closer to me, not really listening to the music, just moving around feeling warm.

_Who knows where the road will lead us_

_Only a fool would say _

_But if you let me love you_

_It's for sure I'm gonna love you_

_All the way_

_All the way…_

As the song ended we reluctantly pulled away from each other. She was looking at me with an unreadable look, and I remember seeing her stare at me like that years ago. Heh ok…this was getting kind of…weird. I scratched my head, a sign of nervousness, and managed a crooked smile.

"Well that was…fun."

"Yeah! Maybe we should dance again some time!" Rikku chirped, swaying her hips side to side, a grin on her face. I snorted and she pouted playfully, punching me pretty hard in the side. Of course, I wouldn't let her know it hurt like a bi—yeah, you know what I'm gonna say. "Anyway, thanks for saving me. I know you don't like dancing, so I'm sorry I caused trouble…I'll make it up to you, promise!"

"Nah, it's alright, Cid's little girl." I ruffled her hair and she grumbled as the shiny stuff in her hair became entangled with her golden locks. "I'll see ya around." Something glinted in her emerald eyes briefly, almost like…disappointment. But before I could clarify, it was gone in a flash and she smiled, nodding her head vigorously.

"Oayr. Ed fyc kuut caaehk oui ykyeh, Gippal." (_Yeah. It was good seeing you again, Gippal. _)

Smirking, I blew her a kiss to which she blushed in embarrassment (there were still people watching us and how could I blame them? We put on quite a show.) and stuck her tongue out. With that, I left the party with tomorrow in mind.

_I'm gonna love you all the way…_

_

* * *

_

**A/N**- How's that for the first chapter? Please review, I'd appreciate it! By the way, the song in this chapter is called _All the Way._ It was originally performed by Frank Sinatra, but the one I put here is a more recent version with Frank Sinatra and Celine Dion. I was listening to it and I fell in love with it. It's so pretty:D Oh, and I sorta…lied…heh. I haven't finished any other chapters for this story besides the first, but they're coming along smoothly…sort of. You see, I lost interest in the game after not playing for a while so…yeah those things happen. And the quote at the beginning is the chorus from a song. Let's play a game! Whoever guesses the name and show the lyrics at the top of the chapter are from gets a cookie! Sound like fun? xP

-Mai


	2. Comical Interlude

**A/N**-Alright! Thanks for the reviews, you guys! _squeezes__ the life out of everyone _Let's continue with this story! I haven't got much to say! I think I'm going to have much more fun with this story than Every Heart. Hopefully I won't get writer's block so keep your fingers crossed! Also, for the answer to the little "game", the song is called _Adieu _from the anime series Cowboy Bebop. Such a pretty song, no? Oh, and just for the record, in this story, Gippal and Rikku did not date! They were just childhood friends! Also, **Happy Belated Birthday to knivesgirl346! **Give your moogle a hug for me! Ok, onward with the story!

**♫Caprice♫**

Chapter Two: Comical Interlude

_**"****Let's be happy**_

_**A natural ambition**_

_**Tomorrow will be even better than today**_

_**Let's make a promise**_

_**Let's talk through the night."**_

Yuna picked up a plastic cup left on the floor and wrinkled her nose, placing the litter into the black trash bag she was carrying.

"Need help?" Tidus appeared by her side, dumping an empty can into the bag. Yuna smiled sweetly back up at him and he chuckled, hugging her close to him. After the party, there was a huge mess left and only a few people had volunteered to help out. The crickets were humming a lullaby faintly in the background, making everyone even more tired.

"Thanks, Tidus. What time is it anyway?" Yuna pushed back the bangs in her eyes after they embraced, dragging the trash bag around with her halfheartedly. Tidus checked his watch and frowned slightly, shaking his head.

"It's already half past one. Maybe you should get some rest, eh? I'll finish cleaning up," the ex-blitzball player offered, gently taking the bag from her. Yuna shook her head politely and offered a tired smile to her boyfriend.

"No, it's alright. I'm used to staying up late, what with Rikku chatting incessantly on our sphere-hunting journeys," the ex-summoner joked, earning a low chuckle from Tidus.

"Nah, don't sweat it, Yuna. There's not much left and I'm not tired. You look ready to fall asleep, though," Tidus said seriously. "And I'm not taking no for an answer." Yuna eyed Tidus warily, before begrudgingly relenting.

"Alright, you can do the rest, but I'm going to supervise," she compromised. Tidus rolled his dark blue eyes and gave in as well, picking up some litter from the ground.

"Deal. Oh hey, speaking of Rikku, how are you going to get them together? When you were dancing with that guy, you were telling him something, but I couldn't read what you were saying." Tidus continued picking up litter and gave her a curious sideways glance. A smirk slowly appeared on her pretty face and she leaned back against the hut she was using as support.

"Oh, I struck up a deal with Asher, that guy that bumped Rikku into Gippal." Tidus stopped picking up litter and turned his full attention on Yuna. One of Tidus' fair brows shot up in amusement, a goofy grin beginning to form on his face.

"Excuse me? …_Asher?_"

"Yes. His name is Asher," Yuna replied, drawing a circle in the warm sand with the toe of her black boot. Scooping up a bead necklace after regaining his composure, Tidus cocked his head to side innocently.

"And what's his last name?"

"Ness."

"His name is _Asher __Ness_."

"Yeah…and what's your point?"

"_Asher Ness? _Does that not sound in the least bit weird to you?" Tidus whispered, his mouth twisting into a wince. Yuna tilted her head to the side, not getting 'it'.

"No…"

"You'd think a guy as good-looking as him would have a more…_tasteful _name, let's just say. I mean…His Asher Ness," Tidus replied, continuing with his trash-picking, grinning. Yuna giggled after a moment, waving her right hand in a conversational gesture.

"Well now that I think about it, it is strange, huh?"

"You don't say."

Yuna giggled again and then crossed her arms. "Well anyway, about that deal; it was kind of a strange conversation, really. I didn't think he'd be so…enthusiastic to participate. I guess he has a wild side or something because he wanted to do something that was quite...well, _wild._"

"Oh really? Do tell," Tidus said over his shoulder, swinging the trash bag over his shoulder. Yuna leaned back against the tent, arms still crossed, and a teasing smile on her face.

"Well…"

_Yuna__ moved away from Tidus and walked through the dancing mob, searching for someone in particular. After scanning her mismatched eyes on the sidelines for a while, she found the stranger scowling at the dancing couple. "Bingo," she whispered. She sauntered up to the handsome stranger and tapped him politely on the back. _

_Said stranger turned around, recognizing the famous summoner's face. His grey eyes closed and he bowed politely. "Lady Yuna."_

_"Oh, there's no need for that!" Yuna waved it off with a smile. "I was just wondering if you'd give me the honor of a dance." The stranger looked slightly wary at Yuna's disarming smile, but nodded after a brief pause. She grabbed his arm and they moved to the dance floor. _

_"For acquaintance's sake, mind telling me what your name is?" Yuna asked, wrapping her slender arms around the chestnut-haired man. _

_"It's Asher. Asher __Ness__."_

_"Nice to meet you, __Ness__."_

_"You can call me Asher." He gently twirled her around skillfully, and she smiled in admiration._

_"You're a great dancer, Asher." _

_"Lady Yuna…I don't mean to be forward, but…Is there something you want?" _

_"Actually, yes there is…" Yuna smiled charmingly at Asher and he cocked a brow. The ex-summoner leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I believe you already know who Rikku is. You see that man she's dancing with?" Asher twirled them around so he could see and his grey eyes narrowed in jealousy. "That's Gippal. Now, I know you wanted to dance with her, but she's sort of already taken by him. The two of them just don't know it yet."_

_"And…what do you want _me_ to do about it?" _

_"I need your help in getting them together."_

_"Why me?"_

_"Well…I noticed that when you greeted her about wanting a dance, you came off as…creepy."_

_"What!"_

_"Shh…" Yuna smiled nervously as some of the people in the audience looked at them oddly. "I'm sorry, but that's just how it came off as."_

_"…"_

_"Anyway, now that I've seen how creeped out my cousin was by you, maybe we could form some sort of alliance in order to get her and Gippal together. What do you say?" _

_"I don't know…"_

_"Please? I really owe Rikku a favor. She's already done so much for me…" Yuna trailed off. Asher noted the immensely happy expression in the ex-summoner's two-toned eyes as she glanced at a man with dark blue eyes and spiky blonde hair. Asher sighed. He had a feeling he was getting into a huge situation. 'Why am I such a kind person?' he wondered to himself._

_"What do I get out of it?" 'I might as well get something out of this for being so kind.' A sly smile appeared on Yuna's face. _

_"How's 1,000 Gil sound?"_

_"Make it 5,000 and we have a deal."_

_"3,500."_

_And the bargaining began. _

_"4,000."_

_"2,500."_

_"Deal!__ Hey…wait a minute!" Asher exclaimed in protest of being cheated. Yuna chuckled, mentally patting herself on the back for a job well done. _

_"Too late, Asher!__ The deal has been sealed!" The grey-eyed man sighed in defeat and nodded._

_"Alright.__ I don't even know _why _I'm doing this. So…got any ideas?" They continued dancing, oblivious to the Al Bhed couple giving them suspicious stares. Yuna's easy smile slipped slightly and she shook her head 'no'. "I see…Well…since you said I was creepy…How about…I'm a serial killer who goes after young Al Bhed women?"_

_Yuna__ stumbled slightly and stared at him with wide eyes. "…What?" _

_"Well, you _did _say I came off as creepy. If we can somehow make Rikku believe that, she could perhaps stay with that guy…or something. Or maybe I could target that guy, too and she'd have to constantly stay near him to protect him as well!" _

_"Oh, I see. Why do I have the feeling you're looking forward to doing this?" the ex-summoner questioned, trying not to laugh at the pure amusement shining in Asher's eyes. "Leave that up to me. The Gullwings can make a trip to __Djose__ Temple__, and on our way, you can follow us, tree-to-tree or something, and then feign an attack on Rikku…That should shake her up a bit." _

_Asher cocked a brow. "I was just kidding, but alright. What weapon should I use? I don't want to actually end up scoring a hit on her." _

_"Don't worry about that. Rikku's a very talented fighter. Whatever you throw her way…I'm sure she'd be able to dodge it. Just use a gun," Yuna replied casually, ignoring Asher's surprised stare. "…And then when we get to Djose you can call her, like in those scary movies and say 'I know where you are…' in a creepy voice." _

_"…Ok then. So…when should we start?"_

_"Tomorrow.__ We'll be staying here in Besaid for the night…Meet me in front of the temple at __7:00__, alright?" Asher nodded in understanding and the song ended. They parted ways. One thought remained on Asher's mind. 'Who knew Lady Yuna was such a strange woman?' _

Tidus blinked once. Twice. He couldn't help it. Laughter exploded from his mouth as Yuna stared at him in amusement, a confused smile on her tanned face. "What's so funny?"

"S-S-S-Serial killer?" The blonde blitzball player choked out, dropping his trash bag as he clutched his sides.

"Yes, I thought it was quite odd, too, but it just might work!" The goofy grin was back on Tidus' face. He shook his head, still laughing.

"I see. Who have you informed about this?"

"You and Paine." The blonde man's jaw dropped, blue eyes widening incredulously.

"That's_ it_? You don't plan on informing anyone else that this Asher guy isn't really a serial killer?" Yuna smiled serenely and shook her head, her layered hair swinging back and forth gently.

"If Cid knew he wouldn't allow it, if Brother knew he'd probably tell everyone in Spira, if Baralai knew he wouldn't approve…I think…And if Nooj knew…I don't think Nooj should know," Yuna finished, wincing at the thought of Nooj telling his wife, Leblanc. Tidus nodded seriously.

"I get it. So…did you guys think of a fake name for this Al Bhed serial killer?"

"Actually, yes. Asher obviously doesn't want use his real name, so I suggested we just use his first name initial and his last name. That way it's not something corny like 'The Evildoer Guy' or whatever." Yuna's blue-eyed boyfriend paused for a moment as he let the information sink in. Then it struck him.

At first she thought Tidus had collapsed and was having a violent seizure, but as she frantically ran over and kneeled beside him, she realized he was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe, his cheeks dark red as he gasped for oxygen. "Tidus? What's wrong? What are you…laughing about?"

"Serial….kill…er's…na…me…!"

The brunette cocked her head to the side and spoke aloud with a totally straight face.

"_A. Ness?_"

_

* * *

_

**A/N**-Don't worry, people. I'm done with the guessing game. Tee-hee! The quote at the top is lyrics from the song _Let's Be Happy_ by Utada Hikaru. Oh, and if you haven't noticed, if the chapter titles don't make sense, I'm trying to. You see, I'm trying to give this story a musical and lighthearted feel, ya know? Either the title of every chapter is going to be the title of a song, or a musical term (like Timeless _Waltz_). _sweat__ drop_ I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Also, I might just write this story in third person. Or maybe I'll alternate depending on how I think it'll fit the story best. Anyway, please leave a review and tell me what you think. I'm writing this story for your entertainment, so I kinda need your opinion!

**Moshi**** Moshi Mai**


	3. Syncopation

**A/N**-Alright! Thanks to my reviewers; it's nice to know you guys got a laugh out of the ending of the last chapter. _grin _I'm sorry it took so long to upload this chapter-school comes first and I have a bunch of things to do. I'll try updating sooner, but I can't guarantee anything. Let's get started!

♫**Caprice♫**

Chapter Three: Syncopation

"**_I was stained, with a role, in a day not my own_**_**  
**_

_**But as you walked into my life you showed what needed to be shown**_

_**And I always knew, what was right I just didn't know that I might**_

**_Peel away and choose to see with such a different sight_."**

A lone figure clad in black robes sat silently in the dark room. His eyes were hidden under the hood of the robe, but his lips were curved upward in a menacing smirk. He crossed his arms and his smirk widened more. Throwing back his head, he cackled evilly. His haunting voice echoed throughout the room, ringing in the air still after he stopped. Deciding he liked that laugh, he threw back his brown head and cackled again. Ominous music filled the air, adding to the terrifying laugh.

"Could you stop that?" The lights of the room flipped on and Yuna entered the room, an amused smile on her face. The cloaked figure winced and shielded his hidden eyes, frowning playfully.

"What? I was just trying out my evil psycho laugh. I have to be convincing, don't I?" Asher pulled back the hood of his robes to reveal his grey eyes and unruly brown hair, smiling sheepishly. Yuna rolled her eyes and entered the room.

"Yeah, but maybe it should be less evil villain and more obsessive killer…" Yuna spoke thoughtfully, rubbing her chin. "And what's with this music, anyway?" She walked over to the stereo and turned it off, abruptly cutting off the climax of the melody. Asher rolled his eyes and gave her a dry look.

"It gets me into the mood of the character…Alright, fine! How about this?" A crazed smile appeared on his face and he began to chuckle deeply. If Yuna didn't know any better, she would've actually believed he was a murderer.

"That's much better! It actually sent chills down my spine!" She clapped her hands together to applaud his work and he offered her a satisfied smile.

As promised, the two partners-in-crime had met in front of Besaid Temple bright and early. Yuna had been slightly surprised to see that Asher had already chosen his serial killer costume, which was a plain black robe and a hood that covered his eyes. Black combat boots with heavy chains attached added to the "evil" effect, and his hands were covered in black leather gloves as well. In case someone would see their little rendezvous, Yuna had led "A. Ness" into the Celsius and into one of the guest cabins. The ex-summoner knew that keeping Asher onboard the Celsius inconspicuously wasn't the best idea, but they needed a place to meet up and discuss; plus it'd be nice to be on the move in case something went wrong.

"So," Asher spoke up, sitting down on the bed and smoothing out his black robes, "who knows that I'm here?" Yuna closed the door after poking her brown head out into the hallway and crossed her arms.

"Just three people. Obviously me, Tidus, and my friend, Paine," the gunner concluded, naming the people with her fingers. Asher nodded in understanding.

"Paine. That's the woman with the creepy red eyes and upswept hair, right?" Yuna smiled and nodded.

"That's right! We'll be leaving soon to head to Djose as planned. I made everyone believe that Tidus wanted to visit the temple, so we'll be leaving in about half an hour. I suggest you get ready to stealthily follow us."

"Right. So after you guys get off the Celsius, I'll jump from the emergency exit hatch and follow tree-to-tree. Then I'll wait for you to give me the signal to shoot when we get to the temple." The gunner nodded to clarify, a silly expression forming on her face. She clapped her hands excitedly together, resembling a cheerleader.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" With that, Yuna turned on her heel and left the room to rejoin her friends on the bridge.

Asher watched her leave and let out a sigh. Attacking someone, especially Rikku, with a gun…he didn't know if he was up to it. What if he missed?

…_Wait, that wouldn't be a BAD thing, man._

But what if he chickened out for Lady Yuna and aborted the mission? That would be bad. Why had he agreed to this again? _Oh, right, it's because I have nothing better to do._ He shook his head pitifully.

**…**

"Hey, is everyone set to go?" Yuna stepped over the threshold as the automatic door slid open, placing her hands smoothly on her hips. The brunette eyed the room casually. Brother was dozing off in the pilot's chair, Shinra, who decided to stay, was typing away with Paine by his side, his helmet practically glued to the screen, and Buddy was just standing there with his arms crossed, tapping the floor with his boot.

"Where's Rikku? And…Tidus?"

As if on cue, the door behind the ex-summoner opened and the two missing blondes popped out, breathless.

"Sorry, Yunie! I kinda slept in…ehehe," the Al Bhed girl apologized, clapping her hands together.

"Yeah and I got…lost," Tidus admitted, scratching his blonde spikes in embarrassment.

"Loser," Shinra coughed quietly from his computer screen, earning a glare from Tidus. The young Al Bhed was promptly rewarded with a thwack to the head by Paine. "Hey! What was that for?"

The red-eyed swordswoman opted not to waste her voice replying and crossed her arms instead, ignoring the protesting boy. "So when are we leaving?" she drawled, in bored-face mode.

"Right now!" Rikku chirped, skipping over to the dozing Brother. "Brotherrrrr…." she whispered, poking him gently in the side. The tattooed man snorted in his sleep and ignored the prodding, mumbling something in their tongue. Rikku sighed and then inhaled, screaming loudly for the entire world to hear.

"_Brother, look! Yunie's walking around in nothing but a towel and she wants you to give her a massage!_"

In an instant the pilot was up on his feet, a psychotically ecstatic look on his face as he searched the room for his crush. Rikku rolled her eyes as his grin faded into a look of one who is betrayed when he saw Yuna fully dressed and embarrassed at Rikku's outburst.

"Rikk! You lied to me!" he whined. He was promptly rewarded with a painful hit to the head and he wailed, rubbing his wounded head.

"Enough with the crying, you drama queen! C'mon! Tidus wants to see Djose Temple! Rub uh ed!" (_Hop on it!_)

Still nursing his wounded head, Brother sniffed and started up the Celsius. The engines started rumbling and soon they were above the ground, the blue seas passing quickly below them. Tidus walked up next to the pilot, taking in the dizzying scenery through the transparent floor.

"How neat," Tidus commented, ever ready to make lame speeches. Brother chose to ignore the blonde ex-blitzball player, well aware of the fact that he had taken Yuna away from him. "I bet it's pretty cool to fly around on the Celsius," the blonde tried again, glancing furtively at Brother. Still no response, except for the beginnings of an unhappy scowl blossoming on the Al Bhed man's face. "I like those tattoos—"

"I'm piloting here," Brother hissed at him in a thick accent. Tidus threw his hands up in the air in surrender and backed away, deciding to wander off somewhere else.

**…**

Three hours later found the Celsius landing on the barren ground leading to Mushroom Rock Road. A strong gust of wind scattered bits and pieces of rocky debris as the giant ship came to a stop on the surface. All was quiet save for nature's natural melody. The wind hummed contentedly among the branches of the trees, birds tweeting in harmony. The sun shone from its heavenly atmosphere, illuminating the earth below in the late afternoon.

This peace was broken by the opening of the hatch on the Celsius as Tidus and Rikku walked out, one stumbling, and the other skipping along the slanted steps. They were arguing about strategies and tactics in Sphere Break, which Rikku had introduced to him during the ride. Tidus had grown affection for the game quite rapidly.

After the duo came Paine, who had a gloved hand clutched over her forehead, her wine red eyes rolled skyward in a grimace. Yuna followed quickly after, turning around to quickly say goodbye to the crew of the Celsius as she hopped off the steps.

"Let's get going, you guys!" the ex-summoner exclaimed, breaking the heated argument between the two blondes.

"I agree," Paine spoke in her usual monotone, removing her hand from her head as the racket ceased. Tidus walked over to Yuna as they started to move forward. She had a knowing smile on her face as he turned to look at the brunette.

"So…what's the signal?"

"Can't say." Tidus gave her The Look and she simply smiled at him secretively. He didn't understand why she wouldn't tell him what it was. It was just a simple gesture of some sort so "A. Ness" would know when to fire at Rikku. He sighed in defeat. He knew he wasn't going to get the information out of her. It didn't really matter, anyway. He'd find out once they reached Djose.

As the group proceeded down the path, they failed to notice a figure cloaked in black silently leave through the emergency hatch, a silver pistol clenched tightly in their leather-clad hands as they jumped off.

Asher landed none too gracefully onto the hard ground, wincing as his face kissed the ground. He quickly stood up as the Celsius started to ascend once again, narrowly avoiding getting clipped in the behind as he rolled away from the bright red ship. He hid between the trees, waiting until the air ship had flown up a good twenty feet before looking ahead of him, finding Yuna's group not too far ahead form his position. Nodding to himself, he started prancing from tree to tree, feeling his excitement build up. He pushed away the nagging conscience screaming "What are you _doing_? This is some crazy stuff going on down here, oh yes it is!" in bright neon lights, absently fingering the trigger on the pistol.

The ground crackled beneath him and he lost his footing momentarily, resulting in his fingers clenching, resulting in the pull of the trigger. A loud _bang_ echoed across the expanse of land, and the traveling group ahead of him came to a stop, all of them whirling around to stare in his general direction. All thought processes in Asher's mind came to an abrupt halt as his mouth formed an 'o', his face twisted in absolute horror.

"Oh. My. **GOD**! I just shot myself! I'm _dying_! I've literally shot Lady Yuna's plans to hell! Oh, cruel world!" his conscience cried as the brown-haired man slumped to the ground, shaking violently. It was then that he realized he didn't feel any pain whatsoever. He paused in his angst and checked himself. No blood. Nada. Then he saw the dead bird lying next to him and winced.

_Oops…_

The realization that his life was still intact relieved him, but now there was still the current predicament at hand. His mind screamed a string of colorful curses, already over its dramatization. What would happen now? He looked at the group and saw Tidus randomly waving his arms in the air to distract the group.

"Uh…uh…oh! It must be hunting season now!" the blonde exclaimed loudly. Yuna caught on and jumped into the conversation, nodding energetically.

"Yeah! Hunting those fiends for coats and such has become a really huge trend after sphere-hunting ended," the brunette added on, pointing an index finger into the air for an added effect. Rikku glanced at Paine who merely shrugged, absently swinging her sword. "It's probably nothing. We should continue on," Yuna said after a brief silence, nervously playing with the long braid in her hair.

"I guess so. But if there's another gunshot, I think we should go investigate!" Rikku protested, her cheery demeanor temporarily replaced by a rare show of seriousness. Her swirled eyes wore a worried look, not for herself, but for the wellbeing of her friends. Yuna offered a weak smile and nodded reassuringly.

As the group continued onward, the brunette looked back and found Asher in the bushes. They made eye contact and the "serial killer" gave her a sheepish shrug and she returned it with a dry smile that clearly stated for him to be more careful. Then she turned around and jogged slightly to stand next to Tidus who breathed out deeply, quite proud of himself for the save.

"Nice cover," Yuna whispered to him, patting him fondly on the back. He flashed her a charming smile in return.

**…**

Djose Temple was now in plain sight, the temple rising high above the worn ground, the view and smell coming from it reeking of oil, grease, and machina. Rikku felt a smile make its way onto her face as they approached. She hadn't been around machina for quite a while, and she felt closer to her people whenever she visited. She would never admit it, but she was glad Tidus wanted to come see the temple, even though she'd have to put up with a certain head of the Machine Faction.

Speaking of the devil, Gippal was marching around outside the temple doors, his gun slung nonchalantly across his shoulder, his fingerless gloves waving about conversationally to a potential digger. His appearance hadn't changed one bit since she last saw him at the celebration. His blonde hair was still as spiky as ever, and she could tell by his posture that he still carried his cocky persona around.

"I spy Djose Temple!" Tidus remarked excitedly as they started crossing the stone bridge, earning an eye roll from Paine. At the sound of Tidus's voice, Gippal looked away from the digger, his good eye widening slightly in surprise before his gaze landed on Rikku. Then it turned into a smirk. Once both sides were within normal speaking range, Gippal lazily placed a hand on his hip and nodded his head.

"What brings you guys here?"

"Oh, I was telling Tidus about the places we'd visited during our journey and he wanted to come here first," Yuna explained offhandedly, her two-toned eyes not meeting Gippal's. They were shifting side to side, as if searching for something. Gippal raised a dark brow, feeling suspicious despite the harmless explanation.

"Is that so? Well, this is Djose Temple. Fascinating, ain't it?" he remarked dryly, gesturing toward the large building with flourish. Rikku couldn't help but roll her eyes. She lightly smacked Gippal on the arm, trying to hide a smile when he winced and pouted.

"Geez, Cid's girl. Ouin bihlrac yna cu syhmo." (_Your punches are so manly.)_ Rikku huffed in annoyance and he gently slugged her on the arm in greeting. "It's been a while! I've missed you," he crooned, delighted by the dark shade of red that blossomed on her pretty face.

Tidus grinned. He'd never seen the Al Bhed girl so flustered up before. She _so _had it bad for this Gippal guy. Yuna, meanwhile, had finally spotted Asher who was crouched on the ground to the side, waiting for "the signal". Yuna, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible, raised an arm above her head and sniffed her armpit, just in time for Tidus to look at her and send her an incredulous look, as if to say "_That's _the signal?"

The ex-blitzball player didn't have time to say anything as in the next moment, the crack of a bullet released from its prison echoed in the air, flying straight towards Rikku with a deadly precision. Gippal reacted immediately, lifting his gun into the air and deflecting the bullet which would have hit Rikku straight-on in the face. His good eye narrowed to near slits. He felt a cold fury mounting inside of him and a heart-wrenching fear as he realized if he hadn't moved in time, Rikku might not have been standing where she was.

The people that were meandering about the grounds were frozen in place. Silence hung in the air, the tension so thick it could be cut by a knife. A young child clung to his mother's clothes, his eyes wide and full of fear. Some diggers had dropped their shovels and were on the ground, their hands covering their heads, shaking noticeably.

Rikku had a shocked expression on her face as the sound of the bullet continued to ring in her ears, the blood pounding loudly in her head. That had been close. Way too close for comfort. Gippal slowly lowered his gun and started to walk forward in the direction where the bullet had come from, leaving a shaking Rikku. Yuna, great actress that she was, enveloped her cousin in a tight embrace, sharing a smirk with Paine and Tidus. Granted, the shot had been pretty damn close, but that made it all the more perfect that "A. Ness" really was a serial killer.

The brunette frowned as she rolled the name inside her head. _Maybe I should contact him later and ask if he wants to change it. _She absently ran a hand through Rikku's hair, calming the trembling girl down. Her cousin's hands were clenched tightly around Yuna's arms, deathly cold.

Gippal returned a few minutes later after inspecting the area, a menacing scowl on his face. "There's no trace of anyone being there," he muttered in frustration, clicking the safety lock on his gun. The three conspirators inwardly gave a sigh of relief. That Asher guy was good. The head of the Machine Faction approached Rikku, concern on his face. "You ok?"

The shocked expression on Rikku's face slowly crumbled and she breathed in deeply, managing a small smile. "Yeah, I'm good. Thanks for…saving my life." Gippal shook his head and playfully ran a hand through her braided hair, messing up the braids quite effectively. "H-Hey!"

"Don't worry about it. Let's get inside, you guys."

* * *

**A/N – **I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter! The lyrics are from the song _Twilight _by Vanessa Carlton. Anyway, again, I apologize for the late update. I've kind of strayed away from the FFX-2 world. No worries, though. The muses haven't disappeared, so you can rest assured that I'll be updating again.

-**Moshi Moshi Mai**


End file.
